Snape's Greatest Erised
by Spontaneous Pencil
Summary: Snape is walking Hogwarts, but soon enough he finds himself wasting in front of a mirror, in front of those eyes he yearned back. He is only snapped out of it when a latenight discovery puts him on the spot.


Snape's Greatest Erised.

He tread down the hall, his dark cloak flowing behind him menacingly. He really was not in the mood that day, but was he ever? It was always the usual simple snore and hustle of the day, and now a student was out of bed, and he was determined to catch the disobeying child. He had a few hunches as to who he could be, but he tried not to punish himself with the thought of one of the more ... unpreferable students he had the 'pleasure' of teaching.

He shuffled around, perhaps the student had already returned to where they were _meant _to be, but he had no problem doing a final look around the area. His mind was focused, and his expression was set in stone, his footsteps were almost silent. He had wanted to make a surprise on the student he was well-aware was out of bed, but soon enough this chase proved nothing but dull.

He huffed, and continued to walk forward, he needed a good walk anyhow, to get his mind off things.

Though it was soon he felt himself pass his own reflection, it was nothing much, but he felt an uncontrollable urge to step back and take in the reflection, he hadn't know... precisely why.

He took in his reflection he had gotten so used to, his hooked nose still the same, and his hair still dark and greasy. He hadn't known why he would be so drawn to it, he watched the mirror closely, as he was about to find his time elsewhere it seemed as if something was beside him in the mirror.

He certainly hadn't taken the time to observe the figure, he turned quickly, almost in a defensive stance.. but his jaw unhinged when he saw nothing. There was nothing but himself, as lonely as moments before.

He squinted his eyes back at the mirror, yes, there was a figure. It seemed real in the flesh, but when he turned his head to look once again, there was nothing. Finally, he curiously watched the figure and took note of her.

"-.." His very breath hitched in his throat, his dark eyes widened, he surely was not seeing what he thought he was, correct? His eyes roamed over the woman, he took note of those gorgeous emerald eyes watching him in the reflection. It was though his very figure melted, and his stone heart began to pound.

He allowed himself to look closer, he took a step forward, lost in those green eyes. Her thick red hair and that light smile captivated him.

"Lily?" He whispered out, touching a single hand to the cold mirror, he almost withdrew his hand because of how frigid the surface was. His heart skipped a beat when she smiled brightly at him with a confirming nod, now he was bewildered. He had little trust, was this a joke? His heart was being pulled in every direction in a way he hadn't felt in many years.

Her hand grasped his firmly, she looked alive and well, like she was right there next to him, what he had dreamt of for years. He knew she wasn't there, but still his hand seemed to squeeze air, Severus felt the corners of his mouth twitch upward. He repressed the desire to stand here for hours, he didn't trust this, he didn't have the heart to trust this.

It was still refreshing to see Lily Evans smiling at him without a trace of distaste, like in a world where she had forgiven him. His eyes wandered over the sparkling rings that enclosed both of their fingers, now that made him smile, it was a weak smile due to his distrust, but he never thought he'd be so entranced by a fantasy. Though, her captivating green eyes always seemed to keep him looking on, unable to move.

It was as if he were glued to the floor. Her fingers cupped his cheek gently in the reflection, as she mouthed words he couldn't read out. He still saw himself smiling, and it only grew when she planted a kiss on his cheek, but if he let himself fully realize this was something he'd never have he might swell up with tears, he wouldn't ever let him break down over .. this again.

* * *

Here he was again, standing in front of this mirror, he had almost spoke to her sometimes, and watch as she mouthed words back. He spent much more time here than he could've ever imagined, never had he thought he'd wallow in front of a mirror for so long, it was like an odd source of comfort, to just have his Lily happy beside him, even if he'd do almost anything.

He still smiled as she held his hand tightly, the rings still shining in the dark.

It once was a happy moment, but soon enough it caused his greatest tears, now he had to reflect, he despised reflecting on such moments. He brushed a hand against the mirror, a single tear streaming down, not in a million years would he ever imagine that he would dare allow himself to shed a tear.

Yet here he was.

"What do you see?" A familiar voice called, despite the familiarity, Snape had jumped a bit. He felt as if he had been caught, he turned, wiping the single tear away. He managed a familiar scowl once his eyes laid on the headmaster. He stood there in silence as Dumbledore's mouth twitched into a smile.

"Nothing, I'm searching for a student out of bed, perhaps you should mind your own," Snape said defensively, he was about to escape before Albus could interrogate him, despite the feeling of yearning and not exactly _wishing _to leave.

"Again?" Dumbledore said with a light laugh, Severus really had been discovered, since it seemed he came back each night to the simple reflection. Once he hadn't gotten a response from Snape, he added slowly, "It does no good to waste on fantasy, Severus."

Snape still hadn't replied, at least for a good few minutes but he eventually said, "You... have no idea." His tone was low and drawn out, almost displeased, his eyes barely left the mirror as Lily's fingers intangled his own, he still tried to act as if he weren't entranced with his deepest desire.

"Men waste away in front of this very mirror, you're better than that." Albus watched as a single tear shed down Severus' cheek, and there was heavy silence as Severus was practically dragged away from his heart, back into the darkness and loneliness.

Snape wished he got one more moment in front of that mirror, to see her beautiful smile, just a single moment... if he wasn't allowed her in flesh, he was hoping glass would suffice, but Albus was right, it only pained him more.

Snape's Erised.

* * *

A/N: This is one of my first stories for Harry Potter, I wanted to do something short, it people like this I may write a full length story for something in the HP universe, let's hope.


End file.
